For The Love Of Pumpkins
by Accio-REDVINES
Summary: What happens when Harry brings Hermione a snack to the library...


__

Authors note: none of this belongs to me, just the plot. if it were mine, Harry and Hermione would live happily ever after.. but they don't so its not mine. thank you so much to my beta's HeadGirl91 and x0KissMeOnTheLips0x for editing this. you guys are awesome.

**i present you; For The Love of Cupcakes**

"Come on Hermione," Harry insisted. "You haven't eaten in days."

"I have to study for the N.E.W.T.s Harry, I really don't have time for food." she said not looking up from her book.

"The N.E.W.T.s are next week and you haven't left the library in 3 days." he complained, "I didn't know you were allowed to sleep here."

"When you spend so much time here Harry," she explained, "you get certain advantages. And Madame Prince owes me a favour for introducing her to the Dewey Decimal System last month."

She briefly looked up from the page to see his forest green eyes studying her.

"Fine. But at least let me bring you some food," he said worriedly, "I don't want you starving to death."

"Ok, just be careful. You know very well that there is to be no food in the library." Hermione answered, giving him a stern look.

"Ok, fine." he replied with a sigh and leaving her to her studies, Harry made his way out of the library and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Picking up his invisibility cloak, he slipped under it and made his way to the kitchen. He tickled the pear and walked in.

"How may Dobby help Mr. Potter?" asked a small elf who, as soon as Harry stepped out from under the cloak, hurtled toward him and hugged him round the waist.

"I told you Dobby, call me Harry." he said, untangling himself.

"Yes Harry Mr. Potter."

"Err...ok, well can I please have some cupcakes?"

"Of course Mr. Potter." said Dobby. Harry opened his mouth to correct him but the house elf was already gone. It only took seconds for Dobby to come back with a neatly wrapped box. The top was clear and inside there were four perfectly iced cupcakes.

"These look great." said Harry, examining them.

"The one with brown frosting is chocolate and the others are pumpkin sir." Dobby said as he handed Harry the box.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as he slipped under his cloak and left the kitchen.

He quietly slipped into the now empty library. As he approached the corner table Hermione had been sat at, he saw her head resting on the table; sleeping. He smiled to himself and placed a silencing charm around them, just in case. He removed the cloak, placed the box of cupcakes on the table and stood beside her, gazing down at her dozing form.

'_A true sleeping beauty,' _Harry thought to himself, eyes tracing her features. He had always known that he had more than brotherly feelings towards Hermione yet he never acted on them in fear that they wouldn't be returned. Suddenly all those suppressed feelings came floating back as he watched her sleep amongst the books.

On an impulse, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back he started to find her eyes wide open, searching his own. A small smile grazed her lips as she sat up.

"Errr... I brought you some cupcakes." said Harry awkwardly, stepping away from her, red rising in his cheeks.

"Oh. Thanks," she said opening the box on the table, her face similarly pink.

"You can have that chocolate one. I never really cared much for chocolate." **(A/N:Take that H/G Shippers mwahahahah)**

"No thanks" she said, picking up one of the other cupcakes. Taking a huge bite, she smiled then tried to speak through a mouthful of cake. "Pumpkin frosting is my favourite."

"Miss Granger, where are your manners?" Harry said with his best McGonagall voice, trying hard not to grin. "You know its very rude to speak with your mouth full."

"Sod off Potter," Hermione replied with a smirk that would rival even Malfoy's.

"Tsk tsk" he said in a playful tone, "such language, you really should really should wipe that grin and icing off your face."

"What ic..." she began to say but stopped as a cake came out of nowhere and frosting was smeared across her face. There was a pause before:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You get this stuff off of me right now!" she demanded, trying hard not to let her amusement show.

"What ever you say ma'am..." he replied and scooted over to her. With his face inches from hers, he stuck out his tongue and licked her frosting covered nose clean.

To say that the look on Hermione's face was one of complete shock would be a gross understatement. For a moment, Harry questioned his courage and mentally calculated how fast it would take him to flee the library before she could hex him.

But it was his turn to be shocked as he felt a cupcake hit him square on the nose.

"Payback." she said with another Slytherin like smirk before giggling like mad.

"Oh! so you think this is funny?"

"Yup." More giggles.

"I'll give you something to giggle about." He said before pulling her into his lap and attacking her sides unmercifully with his nimble fingers.

"Stop! Please!" she cried between gasps of air as she laughed.

"Who's paying back now?" he grinned into her ear as he tickled a sensitive spot on her side. Hermione squirmed and wiggled again on his lap and suddenly he became aware that he was getting uncomfortably aroused by the sight of Hermione being so close to him. He ceased his tickling and they both stilled as Hermione tried to catch her breath and he laid his hands on her waist. When she finally noticed their position a mischievous look entered her eyes.

"Oh look, you're all dirty now." she said in a voice that Harry could only describe as hot.

"Let me help you with that." she whispered as she leaned forward. With her tongue, she managed to scoop off almost all the frosting.

She pulled back and examined Harry's face as if to review her work. She met his eyes only to find them almost three shades darker with lust.

"Oops...missed a spot." she said as she came inches from his lips to the corner of his mouth. Closing her lips around the cake on his face; her tongue darted out to clean it up.

Just as she was about to pull away, she heard Harry whisper _"bloody tease"_and felt his hands move from her waist to rest on her soft cheeks. Pulling her face to hover inches over his lips, he kissed her hard. She tasted like pumpkin pie and heaven to him. His hands moved to caress her back while hers reached around his neck, fisting in the dark hair. Their tongues fought a furious battle that neither would win but were happy fight.

As their need to taste each other was surpassed by their need for air, they reluctantly drew back from each other, both with slightly dazed expressions. Harry reached up to touch his lips as Hermione just sighed.

"That was..." she said looking into his eyes for any indication of regret.

"...totally awesome." he said with his trademark lopsided grin. She beamed from ear to ear and pulled him closer by his tie, their lips crashing together once more.

The last cupcake lay abandoned on the table, completely forgotten.


End file.
